Baka's dont have many friends
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Transferring is hard for new student especially when a new idiot transfers in. Akihisa yoshii transfers to a new school hoping for a better education. but will things go as planned for him when he arrives or will his new school life be as bad as in his old school? will his luck change when he meets a certain thug on the bus and will a old gift change things? parings not yet picked.


Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test or Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai

**I don't know what to say expect welcome to my new cross over. I couldn't help myself seeing as I just started watching this anime and loved it. I just had to do a cross over with baka and test seeing as it would be interesting to do. I now not lot of people will probably not like this idea but I might as well give it a shot. Now as for parings I was on the fence about this watching season one. Watching it I couldn't help but think Yozora would be a good match for Akihisa seeing her controlling attitude and other things. but I was also leaning on Sena. **

**That being said whatever girl doesn't end up with Akihisa I will put with Kodaka will be with Yozora. That's one of the parings I'm going for in this fic I might also add Rika with Akihisa add something to the fic. Now I will be following the anime a bit adding new things seeing as Akihisa will be playing a part in this. just how will I change things? I might also change my mind on parings depending on reviews since I could also go AkixRika or senaxAkixrika for a love trangle or even AkixYozora. Lets see how well this story does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one the thug meets the idiot<strong>

Akihisa Yoshii was reading a book as he was taking the bus to his new school. He Had told his mom and dad he wanted to transfer telling them he actually wanted a school that wouldn't see him as an idiot or use him for hard labor. They talked about and only agreed to it if he could get his grades up. He had told them wouldn't that defeat the purpose of him transferring? But they had told not at all and if he wanted to go to a new school he would have to prove it to them. He had no choice but to agree.

He closed his book as he looked out the window seeing the nothing but trees. He had to get a new apartment but he didn't mind seeing as in a way it was a new start but something was bugging him. Something that had happen before he left. He raised his left hand up to the sun looking at the iron bracelet he was given by the old hag of his school.

"I wonder what she meant. I wish she could had made sense, then again why bother asking myself about it."

Akihisa only recalled what had happen.

**Flash back**

Akihisa was sitting at home with his sister and she was going over a few papers that she was given by her brother and only sighed.

"You're doing better, but you still need to improve if you want to transfer school. But are you sure you want to go through with this?" Akira asking hi wanting to make sure her brother was sure about wanting to go to a new school.

He only nodded as he spoke.

"Yes, here at this school all they do is treat me like an idiot and I'm a bit tired of it. How am I going to get through life if all they do is judge me on rumors, and what does the school do?"

Akira looked at her brother and had a few ideas about what the school would do.

Nothing, was all he said as he was studying a few notes by his sister. She only watched her brother trying to study her notes and then spoke.

"You haven't told your friends have you?"

She saw him stiffen at her question and could only sigh.

"You're going to have to tell them you know."

"I know, but now is not the right time. I need to focus on this since the old hag of our school is helping me transfer schools."

"Aki, don't you think it's a bit weird that she would tell you to go to this school if you're transferring?

Akihisa stopped reading his sister notes and spoke as he looked at the ceiling of the small apartment.

"Well, of course I thinks it weird but she told me she would tell me tomorrow why she thinks I should transfer to the school. I don't even know the name of it yet, I just hope it's not a school that will seem as an idiot."

"Well then you will have to make sure you don't screw it up. Still I'm surprised mom and dad agreed to move you, I wonder why?"

"Maybe they want their dumb son to start getting better grades and be like their prized daughter."

Akira flinched a bit at what her brother said.

"That hurt aki."

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound mean but it's kind of true since you know what they think me hehehe."

Akihisa gave a small laugh to hide some pain he had about what he had just said but knew it was kind of true. But now he was focusing on his studies and was happy he was getting help.

"Isn't your home room teacher also helping you out?"

"You mean iron man? Yea, he is given me extra lesson during lunch in his remedial class rooms. His classes are hell and they tire me out but I have made some improvement and I have even gotten his praise which he rarely gives to his students."

"Hmmmm, I just hope your right about transferring schools."

"So do I sis, but I can't give up when I haven't started the school yet right? Beside I bet this time it will go well I hope."

"Your right about that." She replied with a smile as she saw him smile back at her but she saw bags under his eyes and wonder how long it had been since he had slept.

"Aki?"

"Yes, is something matter sis?"

"How long has it been since you have gotten a good night's sleep?"

"Uhhhhh, a few days I think? I keep staying up late trying to figure out the homework iron man gives me."

"I see."

She only stood up and pointed to his room.

"You! Off to bed now!"

"But!"

"No buts! You need to get some rest!"

Rather than arguing with his sister he just nodded closing the text book he had in his hands and went off to bed. Closing the door behind him he sighed as he ready for bed, he laid on his bed and wondered how he would tell his friends he would be transferring schools. He knew they wouldn't take it well but it needed to be done he wanted to get rid of his idiot tittle and get a good education or at least try.

"I don't want to leave but I just want to get better and I need a better school for that."

He sighed once more thinking about it again and knew it was for the best. Even his mom and dad said it was time to shape up since he was already 17.

"I just hope they support me on this, even if they don't it's my choice and mine alone. Iron man, old hag, and sis seem to be the only ones that support me."

He closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep finally getting some sleep for the next day. Akira opened her brothers door and saw him finally fall asleep and went back to the table where he left his undone work. She looked it over a few times and saw the answers he had written down were the correct ones.

"Hmmm, Aki you really seem to want to get your life together a bit. As your sister I will support but, I'm a little sad to be seeing you go but this is your choice. She closed the Japanese history book and got a sweat. Aki you really need to try and study other things beside your favorite subject, I don't think the new school will just focus just on your best subject."

She turned a few pages and found other pages of other subjects and his scores where normal at best. She just smiled as she decided it was best to go to bed as well.

Morning came quickly as Akihisa opened his eyes greeting the new day. He took a quick a shower and got dressed for school packing a few books. he ran out the door saying goodbye to his sister as she wished him luck or the day.

"Time to see what it's in store for me today."

He arrived at school in a few minutes without trouble and met his red head friend who seemed to be waiting for him at the entrance of the school.

"Hey Yuuji you waiting for me?"

"Yea, He replied as he put his arm around Akihisa shoulder making him wonder what he wanted. Dude we need to talk about a few things."

"Like?"

"I know your studying and increasing your grades." He said bluntly

"What?! How did you?!"

"Shhhhhh, look dude I don't why you're doing it but I'm going to try and guess. Your either trying to get into a higher class since you don't like being in f and want to get better stuff. My second guess is your,"

"I'm what?"

Yuuji looked him straight in the eyes and gave his answer.

"You're thinking of going to another school." Yuuji told him in a low whisper shocking him with his answer.

"How did you?"

"Give me some credit, I am pretty smart remember. It wasn't hard to figure it out since I saw how you seem to be getting less sleep and you have been hitting the books like I use to when I was trying to get into a new school. Back to when all I cared about was grades. But you have the same look on your face. That's how I knew"

Akihisa felt a bit bad being figured out by his friend and wanted to say sorry but.

"Yuuji, look I'm."

"No need to say sorry, you have your reasons. I just hope you will tell the others and when do you leave?"

"before the new term starts."

"That's a couple of days away then."

"Yea, I need to take a test with the old hag since she is the one that told me about this new school."

Yuuji looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yea, I know it's weird as well knowing who she is but I looked into it myself it's a pretty good place. I still wonder why she told me about it."

"Well if she told you about it then it might be something up with it."

Both of them just walked towards the school talking about their hate for the old hag and why she would send him there. They made sure they kept their talk low not wanting others to hear what they were talking about just encase their other friends snuck up them.

When class started he wasn't paying attention as he had reviewed this last night. He was trying to find out how to tell his friends he would be leaving soon. In the end he thought it was best just tell them and see if they supported him. He had Yuuji's support and he was his best friend given all the stuff they have been through. He sighed thinking things would get better for him today but.

"Finally time for lunch!" he said sitting on the roof alone wonder when the others will show up? He didn't wait long since they arrived in a few minutes. As they all sat around him he started to get a bit nervous since he was still trying to find the right words. After a few minutes of not saying anything some speak to him.

"Aki?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" Minami asked with a worried expression on her face as he tried to play it off as nothing.

"Uh, yea I'm fine just thinking about something very important that will affect my whole life and I have to find a way to tell you all I'll be transferring schools." He said with a nervous smile and then paled as he realized what he said as he felt everyone looking at him with shocked expressions. He looked over at Yuuji who just had his hand over his face shaking his head.

"You…idiot." Was all he said as he heard yelling and just cleaned out his ear.

"WHATT!?"

"What do you mean you transferring?! Why?!" Minami yelled at him as he started to sweat a bit from her voice.

"Why did I just say that out loud? I mean come one I'm a bit smarter than before?" He yelled at himself in his mind but was brought out of his mind as he grabbed by Minami.

"Well are you going to answer me or not?!" She yelled at him as she started to shake him with force.

"Ahhhhh, stop shaking me and please let me explain!" He was let go and just coughed a bit as he felt his friend's gazes on him. Cough, well you see the reason is…. Well how do I put this? hmmm,. He took a breath and just told what was on his mind and for once he did care if they were mad since it was his choice. The reason I'm leaving is because I'm tired of being treated like an idiot! All the people at this school ever do is look down on me even when I get good grades. Even all of you see me as an idiot, do you guys know what I got on my last test?" He asked them in a normal voice.

"Ummm…."

"See what I mean, I bet your all thinking I got a low score and don't want to say it since you will prove me right. I will tell you all this I got an 75."

They couldn't speak they didn't know what to say as he was about to stand up.

"So dude when do you take the exam again? Yuuji asked him getting weird looks from his friends."

"You knew?!" Minami asked him as Yuuji shook his head.

"Nope, just found out today about his school transfer but I kind of knew about his increasing grades since I paid attention to how he was lacking in sleep and trying harder on his tests."

The rest of his friends started to feel bad not noticing anything about their friend that was trying to transfer.

"Well the test could be today or in the next few days since. The old hag will be giving me the exam herself and if I pass she will give me a farewell gift for some odd reason."

"Are you sure you even ready for the test?"

"Pretty sure, my sister and iron man have been giving me lessons over the last few weeks. He told them rubbing the back of his neck. It's was a real pain with them each teaching me but I say the result I have gotten are good.."

"Then all I can do is wish you luck on it an hope you pass."

"Thanks that's means a lot since I want to start over in a way and try to get a good education to prove to everyone that I'm not an idiot."

"Then try not to fail the exam and try to make a good impression." Yuuji said with a small smirk causing Akihisa just sigh and smile at his friend. He felt a bit of joy seeing that at least one of his friends was happy for him."

The others couldn't say anything they wanted to but suddenly heard a voice.

"Yoshii Akihisa please report to my office. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Uhhhh, cant I go after lunch I still haven't eaten it yet."

"Don't worry dude I can help with that."

"Huh?"

Akihisa turned around and saw Yuuji eating his lunch with a smirk causing him to deadpan on the floor.

"You monster I'll kill you! That was my lunch for the day!"

"To bad now get going the old hag wants to talk to you. It might be about what you told me in the morning."

"Why you!"

Akihisa jumped at Yuuji but found himself caught by a strong grip and tug of his shirt. He was turned around and found himself looking at iron man who was glaring at him.

"The principle wants to see you now and she knew you wouldn't come at once so she sent me after you. Now lets go!"

"Let me go iron man! Let me kill him for eating lunch!"

He tried to struggle but couldn't break free as he was just dragged away from his friends still stunned by his words. The only sound they heard was Yuuji eating his lunch.

"He may be a bit of a moron but dam is he a good cook." Yuuji said aloud not getting answer making him shrug it off as he continued to eat his friend's meal in silence.

Akihisa was being dragged by his teacher down the hallway trying to ignore all the whispers about him. He just sighed and spoke up.

"So iron man. You going to tell me what she wants me for?"

He was only let down and walked next to his teacher who spoke.

"She has the test ready for you and she has gotten the ok from her old friend. so if you pass you get it and will be leaving for the beginning of the next term."

'Well that's good, I cant wait I just hope I am ready for the test and whatever else she has ready for me."

"Don't worry yoshii with all the studying you have been doing you should at least be at a somewhat passable rate."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence iron man." Akihisa said with a low grumble to his teacher who nodded.

"I just want to see you do your best to show her how good my teaching methods are and how they have changed you."

Akihisa looked at his teacher and sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you want me to do well to show others how you methods really work."

"That may be one reason." He said with a smirk causing him to shake his head and just smile.

"Whatever lets just hurry up I have been studying for this test and I wont fail!"

"You better since I did the best I could with you."

Akihisa and iron man made their way to the principal's office with no trouble. As they arrived they were greeted with the old hag talking to someone who was the computer.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Indeed I am, who knows he might be able to use the gift I got for him at your school."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, you know what happen since we couldn't get it to work properly. There is no telling what will happen if it reawakens it after a long time?"

"Isn't that the point of experiments? Beside it will be fun, and him wanting to go there is just a bonuses since he has been studying and has improved a bit."

"We'll see if he gets in and seems you haven't changed at all still"

"Very well, I will call you later and tell you how he did it on the test."

She only turned to meet Akihisa and one her fellow teachers.

"About time you got here yoshii. I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yes. I have been studying for this since I need to get better well a bit better than I am now, but May I ask why you picked this school for me? Is there another reason for you wanting me to go?"

"Hmmm, I just want you to go to a school that will be able to use someone like you."

"Right, use….."

"You're thinking too much about it now are you ready?" She asked him as iron man pushed him forward as he pulled out a desk from who knows where and just made yoshii take a seat. Akihisa looked in front of him and saw a test and pencil.

"Now begin and do your best."

"Wait don't I get any explanation on what this test is about!"

"Just get to work and if you fail it's your fault for failing."

"Dam you old hag!"

Akihisa just grabbed a pencil and started to get to work. He didn't know how long it took him but time seemed to pass very slowly as he tried answering the questions the best he could seeing as some of them where stuff he had studied he even made sure to write his name right this time not want to be alexander the third again. a short while later he was face down with steam coming from his head and just felt the paper under him taken as he didn't bother looking up.

"Looks like your done now that didn't take long did it yoshii?" Iron man told him as he didn't do answer him.

"Can I go home now?"

Iron man didn't answer him as he began to grade the test. He looked over to the old hag of the school and saw her tapping her table looking over a file but what he found odd was that she had a box on her desk. He was tempted to ask her what it was since he had nothing to do.

"Hey old hag."

"Yes?"

"What's with the box on your desk?"

""I'm so glad you asked."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I have no reason of telling what it is until the time right so I wont tell you what's in it. So for now just shut up and wait for you test to be done graded."

"You are one evil old hag…you know that? I thought I would miss you but, no I will not miss you when I leave this school." He told her as he put his head back down on the desk. His stomach gave a small growl as he curse his friends name for eating his lunch.

"Speaking of friends I wonder what the others will say to me for not telling them. Man I'm so dead when I see them again. Maybe I can stay here till night fall and sneak home?"

"Yoshii! Get out of your thoughts now I have your results!" Iron man yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk causing it to be destroyed and causing Akihisa to fall and yell in pain.

"Ahhhh! What the hell!? At least give me a dam warning before you're going to do something like that iron man! Wait? You got my result did I pass or fail?!"

"You passed." He said with small smile causing him to raise his fist in joy

"YES! St. Chronica's Academy here I come!"

The old hag only gave a small smile as she him pass the test but wondered if she should tell him he passed by one point. Then again why bother there were more pressing matters at the moment.

"Yoshii as much as I love to see you in joy. We have things to discuss about your transfer."

He stopped shouting in joy and just looked at her wondering what she meant. He walked over to her and took a seat in the chair in front of her and just nodded.

"Good now lets get started."

The sun had set and night had fallen as Akihisa was taking in everything that had been told to him but he still felt she was leaving something out. Whenever she talked about the school he saw her tap the box. He left the school with a small smile thinking about what his new school life would bring him but he still felt kind of bad seeing as he friends just found out.

"I hope they are happy for me then again I guess I just kind of dropped it on them. uhhhh I'll think of something… I hope.. I need to tell my sis the good news. I bet she and my mom and dad will be proud of me for once. But still what she told me is a lot to take in and I wonder why I have to wait for my gift?"

Akihisa just shrugged his shoulders and ran home thinking it was time to tell his family the good news. He would hope they would be happy he knew he was.

**Flash back end**

Akihisa was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the bus stop.

"Huh? What?"

He looked around and saw someone get on the bus and thought he was just someone that needed to get a lift but he heard the person speak.

"Please can you hurry I got on the wrong bus to school now I'm late!"

Akihisa eyes just widen as he looked at his watch. He couldn't believe it he was late on his first day!? But how?

"Dammit! I must have been lost in thought. Really I mean late on my first day what kind of impression am I giving by getting their late?"

As he started to mumble the unknown man just walked back and saw Akihisa talking to himself and mumbling something about being an idiot.

"Uhhh, hey do you mind if I sit here?"

"Huh? Uhhh sure I don't mind but may I ask why next to me when there are other seat open?"

"Well from the looks of your clothes which happens to be part of the new school uniform I thought why not sit with a fellow class mate."

"Hmm, you seem to have a point. Akihisa just moved his bag and allowed the man to sit next to him as he was still yelling at himself on the inside for being late on day one what was he going to tell his teacher or worst the principal of the school. He just had his head lowered in a bit of shame. Man life most really hate me then again it just my luck."

"Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine its just.. I'm thinking about how my life is so unfair and I messed up my first day at mybnew school."

"Wait it's your first day?"

"Yea it is huh?"

Akihisa turned to look at the man and noticed something off about him. his hair.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked him knowing why he was looking at him since he would always be asked about it.

"No it's just your hair…"

"Uuh, what about it?"

"I have never seen someone with hair like yours its,"

"Let me guess weird? Not normal for someone like me?"

"No it looks good on you. It seems to suit you pretty well."

"Oh really? thanks that's the first time someone hasn't made find of me cause of my hair."

"Really? Man do I know how It feels to be made fun based on looks. He only grinned as he scratched his head and just offered his hand to the man. The names Akihisa Yoshii nice to meet you?"

"My name is Kodaka Hasegawa nice to meet you yoshii."

"Same to you Hasegawa. Both just shook hands offering warm smiles to each other forming a small bond. So from the way you thought I was talking about your hair. it sounds like you get a lot of comments about it?"

Kodaka sighed only nodded answering Akihisa question.

"I see, well anyway are you new to the school seeing as your also late?"

Kodaka gave a nervous smile and started to explain his reasons for being late. At St. Chronica's Academy the principal was sitting and looking over a certain file of a new transfer student.

"Hmmm he seems to be late. I wonder if she is right about him? I really hope he doesn't cause any problems at my school. Why did I listen her? Sigh I guess I will see what he can do when he gets here his grades do look better then form what his old file says. Lets just see what he will be able to bring."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that's enough for now anyway. Yes I had him meet Kodaka first reason being my own. I didnt say they are friends right now but will they become it? as I said I am not sure on the paring yet I am leaning on Senaxaki but I also like Yozoraxaki. chapter 2 will be up soon i hope ideas for new fics are welcome i am also working on a serean kagura fic so look forward to it an dmy future dairy fic chapter 3 will be up soon. i am also working on some one shots with other cross over which will be up soon. sorry for the short chapter future chapters will be longer and worth the wait i think:P<strong>

**more information will be giving on his trafer in the next chapter as he will neew to finshi his flash back but how did his friends react to his leaving? wait for chapter 2**


End file.
